TU!Underfell Papyrus
Profile Appearance Papyrus shares many physical similarities to his UnderTale counterpart. He is about three inches taller, at 6' 3", with good posture and bleached white bones. He has a scar running from his right eye, sharp teeth, and red eyes. (eyes not in some sprites) Other than that, he looks like a relatively normal skeleton. His battle body consists of a faded red and black color scheme, with broad, spiked shoulder armor, red gloves, and black tight pants. His red scarf is the highlight of his armor, and almost acts as a cape when worn, as it drags behind him when he walks. Personality Papyrus is quite Loud and Demanding of Attention In Public. He is the Ruler of Snowdin, and seals off Communication between it and Waterfall to ensure the Resistance remains a secret. If anyone gets close to mentioning it to Undyne, he will not Hesitate to Slaughter them on the spot. In Private or in a Descrete Place, Papyrus acts like his Undertale counterpart, except less Childish. If you walk by The Shop and Inn you see through an Alleyway that Papyrus is giving food to a Poor Person. He is also quite Protective of Sans, as shown when he tells Sans to stay away from Frisk on the Genocide run. Powers and Abilities Papyrus can Manipulate Bones and Gaster Blasters, however he only uses Blasters on the Genocide Route, alluding to the fact he is holding back on Pacifist. He can also use Telekinesis to move a living soul with ease. He doesn't use any powers to their full Potential until Genocide. Where he unleashes his wrath upon Frisk. It is shown he also isn't that agile, as he uses bone walls to block your attacks rather than dodging, similar to TS!Underswap Papyrus. Relationships Sans He and Sans are quite good friends, trying to keep each other safe in the Hell that is the Underground. In Public he acts like he hates Sans and wishes to be rid of him. Of course this is not the case. Frisk Pacifist/Neutral On these routes, Papyrus simply uses traps and other trickery to attempt to kill Frisk. It is explained when you discover the Resistance's Existance that he had to do it to cover up his position as a Royal Guardsman. He holds back on their fight in Snowdin. Frisk Genocide. Papyrus finds them Malovent and Evil. He even says that they should stop right now, before he strikes them down. When Frisk does not heed his warning, he spares them in an Encounter In Snowdin. If Frisk spares him, he forgives their actions and allows them passage. If they fight, he blocks with a bone wall and the Battle begins. He uses attacks similar to that of Sans' but rather than using KR (Karma) He uses DC (Defense Crush) to Ignore Frisk's defense. However he does not ignore invincibility frames like his brother does. After his death, he says that he knows there is a spark of good in Frisk, somewhere and begs them to Reset before turning to Dust. Undyne He and Undyne are quite good friends, however he knows how loyal she is to Asgore, so he does not tell her of the Resistance. This makes him feel dishonest, however he knows it is for the best. Category:Chaotic Good Category:Male Category:Skeleton